Tails and Cosmo: Second Chance
by Tails118
Summary: After Cosmo's death, the Sonic Heroes split up. Only Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy stuck together. They all joined the United Nations Space Command Defense Force except Tails. He was too depressed to fight. This is their story...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Year 2554 May 5)

It has been one year since Cosmo's death. Tails was still pretty shook up but Sonic was helping him through it. He still had dreams about the fall but they were shorter and less frequent now. But still, Tails couldn't stop thinking about Cosmo, (meaning he still cried himself to sleep sometimes).

"I miss her so much. Why did this have to happen," he said to himself. He looked up at the clock. It was 4:03 AM. He began to cry. "I just need a break from this crap," he said as he turned on his XBOX 360. "Time to kill some aliens." The main menu theme for Halo reach started up. "Wow, this music sounds more like a Roman choir every day," he said under his breath.

Suddenly Sonic came running through the door. "Nobody plays Reach without me," he said. "Sonic, I'm not in the mood for co-op right now."

"Still thinking about Cosmo, little buddy."

"Sonic, I still can't get her out of my head. The feeling is just unbearable."

"Tails, It's been a whole year! I haven't seen you happy in over 365 days!" Sonic was yelling now.

Tails jumped up and punched sonic in the mouth. "Get the hell out of my room!"

Sonic stood back up and wiped the fresh blood from his busted lip. "I'm sorry, little bro." Then he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (year 2555 June 16)

The time is 9:30 AM. Tails awoke to "Seven Rings in Hand" and gunshots.

"What the hell's going on here," he yelled.

Sonic hollered from down hall, "Sorry kid, it's just target practice. Besides, I'm an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (ODST) for the UNSC."

So Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy are soldiers of freedom; Tails was soldier rock!

While practicing, he could hit all the notes perfectly, vocaly and with guitar simultaneously.

"There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

I keep holding onto you

But i can't bring you back to life

Sing the anthem of the angels

Then say the last goodbye."

Sonic often tried to get Tails to join the UNSC but he couldn't be persuaded. He was still depressed about Cosmo. He couldn't, wouldn't forget her. He loved her and she was dead.

As he was thinking he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it," Tails asked. "Who do ya think."

"Sonic, what do you want?"

"I just want to talk little bro."

"Yeah, well I want Cosmo back here with me. But that doesn't seem likely now does it."

"Tails you have great potential and..." Tails cut him of mid-sentence.

"Sonic, for the last f#cking time! I will not join a conflict that doesn't even effect me! Now leave me alone!"

"Tails, listen to yourself! You're too wraped up in shit that happened two years ago! Just get over yourself!"

Sonic felt bad about what he had just said.

"Sonic," Tails said through tears. "I had a dream about her last night. She said I will see her soon." Tails looked away at the flower that grew from Cosmo's seed. "I hear her voice every day, so she must be coming back."

"For your sake, kid, I really hope she does," Sonic said holding back tears for his little brother.

Later that night...

"Tails... Tails, wake up. I need to talk to you."

Tails slowly opened his eyes. Sitting on the edge of his bed was the glowing image of a young Terranian girl, a Seedrin. It was Cosmo.

"C-Cosmo!" Tails was suprised. He hadn't seen her in two and a half years, eccept in the photo on his nightstand.

"Tails, listen to me. There are many things you need to know."

"Cosmo, I missed you so much," Tails said quietly, so he didn't wake Sonic up. He jumped up to hug Cosmo, but he fell through her and hit his head on the floor.

"Tails, as you can see, I'm not really here, alright," she said. "Now, listen to me. I'm on a distant planet near the center of the galaxy. Somehow the Metarex and I survived the blast from the Sonic Driver Cannon. I've joined a military organization called the United Nations Space Command Defence Force."

"Cosmo where ever you are. Please come back to me. I need you here. This is unbearable," he said.

She put her finger to his lips. "Tails, I love you," she said. Sonic opened the door. "Who are you talking to?"

Tails looked at the end of his bed. Cosmo had disappeared. "I was just dreaming," he lied.

"Go to bed Tails!"

Tails looked out the window. "I love you to Cosmo." Then he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so ya know if you are unfamiliar with military codes:

mikes= minutes

klicks= kilometers

ETA= estimated time of arrival

Chapter 3 (2556 September 15)

"OK Sonic, so tell me why you keep bugging me to join this war," Tails demanded.

"Tails, One; the truth is, well, our squad needs someone who understands machines instead of punchin' the shit out of them until they work... Knuckles."

"Shut it hedgehog! At least I got the damn generator going again," Knuckles shouted.

"Two; the Covenant are approaching this planet and if we go off to fight them you'll be cowering in your room instead of helping us, and we need the extra man power."

Tails seemed to see the light now, but he was still a little skeptical. Sonic knew he was beginning to change his adopted brother's mind.

"Oh and one more thing. After a recent mission Amy and I found the body of a dead Metarex main infantry unit."

"WHAT!" Tails was in shock mainly because he remembered the time last year that he talked to a ghost-like figure resembling Cosmo. She told him that they survived but he thought he was just seeing things.

Tails looked up at Sonic. "When do I ship out for basic."

"Let me guess, ya want a little revenge," said Sonic.

Three weeks later Tails was on an MTU-21 Pelican drop ship headed for an ODST training facility.

Boot camp was not like he expected it to be; it was a lot harder. (Maybe my little buddy should have watched "Full Metal Jacket" before he ) The new recruits woke up every morning to banging pots and pans from the drill instructor at 0400. At 0430 the 'maggots' as they were called would run 10 km. nonstop until they finished. Next they went to the mess hall for breakfast at 0600. Then came the mile long obstacle course. It took 4 hours to complete. No one blew through it as fast as Tails did; 2 ½ hours. He was good at all of the drills but the thing he excelled most at was shooting with the MA7-D battle rifle. They would take 1 hour to shoot with their weapon of choice then report to the barracks and get an hour of free time before lunch at 1200. The trooper recruits would usually play basketball or football. Tails used the free hour for extended target practice.

He ate lunch by himself. The others didn't understand why, they liked him and envied his skills. For the three months he was at basic training he talked to no one unless spoken to first, then he would try to end the conversation as quickly as possible. When graduation day came Tails was promoted to corporal and appointed to ODST Sierra team commanded by gunnery sergeant Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was the squad's sniper, Knuckles was the close quarters combat specialist, and Amy was the medic. Tails gladly took charge of energy, heavy, and experimental weapons such as the Bio Force Gun 9000.

One month later...

Tails' first mission on Sierra team was to infiltrate a Covenant outpost on the planet Arcadia and destroy it.

"Troopers, engage backup jets," Sonic yelled. "You nervous, Tails!"

"Heh, You wish!"

The squad crashed down about 2 klicks west of the outpost. Sonics pod opened up and he hopped out secured his M6-D magnum, MA5-b assault rifle, and Rev Tech-1 chainsaw (his personal favorite) and got on the com link. "Squad, report. What's your status, over."

"This is Amy, my arm's bruised but I'll be alright. I'm on my way to you, ETA, 1 mike, over."

"Shadow here. I'm just fine. ETA, 3 seconds, over. CHAOS CONTROL!" He appeared next to Sonic making him jump. He loaded his M-208 .50 caliber sniper rifle and shouldered it.

"This is Knuckles, I'm good. ETA, 2 mikes, over."

Sonic waited for Tails to respond. He didn't. "Tails, respond. That's an order." Still no answer. "Damn it, Tails. Come on!" Amy and Knuckles finally made it to Sonic and Shadow. "Sonic, whats wrong," she asked.

"Tails isn't answering is com."

"Well where's his pod?"

"I saw it hit about 100 meters east of here so finding him will be on the way to the outpost," Shadow said.

They found his pod under a pile of debris from the building he crashed into. Knuckles tore off the front of the pod while the others prepared for the worst. He was in the cramped seat of the pod breathing, but faintly. Sonic walked up and slapped him upside the head. Tails' eyes slowly opened. "OW! What was that for, ass hole?"

"Just seein' if you're still alive." Tails stood up, gave Sonic a displeased look, put on his helmet, and walked out of the pod with his battle rifle in one hand, magnum in the other,and the BFG9000 on his back. "Oh yeah, Tails. Feel free to vent some of that built up anger on these brutes. Trust me, you'll need to. Now lets move out." After an hour of running and avoiding land mines they made it to a cliff overlooking the outpost.

If you are a pacifist or just hate blood then don't read Shadow's or Tails' POV.

[SHADOW'S POV]

"Shadow, get to one of their lookout posts and provide some overwatch and sniper support from behind."

"Got it. Chaos Control!" I teleported inside a hunter that was keeping watch and ripped it apart from the inside. After climbing out of the alien's body, I set up some claymores by the door, put a silencer on my M-208 and began taking out enemies from the safety of their own base.

[TAILS' POV]

I looked out and saw a squad of aliens patrolling the area ahead. Sonic used them to test my strength and skill. "Tails, take them out." As I began to attack there was only one thing going through my mind: the Metarex got Cosmo killed, now these things are gonna have to pay for her death. I walked up behind one of the brutes, tackled and grabbed him or her or it, whatever that thing was around the neck, and squeezed so hard I tore its throat out. Then I jumped up and strangled another with it. Their screams reminded me of Cosmo and I used that to fuel my rage. The next two brutes had their necks snapped. The last one, I ran to and stabbed in the heart repeatedly.

[SONIC'S POV]

I had never seen Tails act like this. It nearly made me throw up because of all of the blood everywhere. "Tails, cut it out." He wouldn't stop. I heard him crying on top of the brute's corpse, so I ran to him and pulled him off of it. I knew he would get mad thinking about Cosmo, but damn this kid's pissed.

[RESUME STORY]

Tails was covered in blood that wasn't even his. It's pretty demented, but Tails enjoyed it.

Shadow saw the massacre caused by this 11 year old fox, and he was impressed. "The event of loosing Cosmo has made him a better fighter than me. This kid's got potential," he said to himself.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy got in position behind a rock while Tails tried to get a grip reality. "Sonic to Shadow. We're ready to attack, over."

"Copy that, holding fire, over and out." Shadow bent down and drew a mark on the floor of the metal tower. "That makes 41. A new record in one sitting," he said to himself as he looked at the decapitated grunt 50 meters in front of him.

After five minutes of fighting their way to the basement of the structure Sonic had a painful realization. "Oh shit!"

"What did you forget Sonic," Shadow asked.

"Tails... And his ass had all the C-4!"

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING," they all yelled.

A grunt was cringing in fear behind a supply crate hoping that Sierra team wouldn't find him. He heard something and turned around. That something punched him in the face so hard he broke his neck.

"Man I love killing these alien midgets," Tails said.

"Whew, good to see ya little bro," Sonic said. Tails' face was still wet and red from crying, but he was alright. "Tails, remind me NOT to piss you off!"

Tails took all of the C-4, claymores, and grenades from his bag and piled them next to a bunch of plasma batteries and set a timer on it for ten seconds. "Shadow, get ready."

They all grabbed hands and closed their eyes. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sierra team was teleported into the recreated militarized Blue Typhoon. Instead of talking with the team, Tails went straight to bed, at 7:00 P.M.

Three hours later...

"Guys, we've got to do something about Tails," Sonic said quietly.

"Well yeah, thats obvious. But what," Knuckles asked.

"Well Tango squad just got a new recruit fresh out of selection. Matches 'her' description almost perfectly."

"So what! What are the chances that its her! We ALL watched her die Sonic," Shadow yelled so loudly that he woke Tails up and began to cry again, but more controlled this time.

"Way to go, dumb ass!"

"Shut up Amy! We've all had to deal with loss! Tails just needs to grow the hell up!" Shadow stormed out of the briefing room. "You wanted me to help these humans and am trying my best, Maria."

In Tails' room...

"*****sniff* Cosmo, if you can hear me, I miss you, so much."

"Tails, you were very brave today. And don't worry you'll see me soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (year 2557 September 19)

It's been two years since the epic 6 on 1000 battle between Sierra team and the Covenant and there was a big change about to take place.

General Cole Jackson stood before the assembly inside the heavy assault cruiser Spirit of Fire. Tails sat ten feet behind the general with many other marines and ODST's receiving awards and medals, waiting full of anxiety for his name to be called. After about fifteen minutes, "Master Sergeant Miles Prower," rang out like a trumpet over the speakers. Tails stood up and walked to the podium. "You are being promoted to lieutenant and commanding officer of ODST Sierra team, good luck Tails," said General Cole. Tails smiled faintly, although inside he was screaming for joy, and thanked him. They shook hands and Tails sat down in his seat shaking with pride.

One week later...

Tails, now 13 years old, was an unstoppable one-man-army. He still liked some assistance from Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Knuckles though. It was only 5 hours until his squad engaged the Covenant on a small ice planet called Harvest and he had to find one more trooper to fill in the forever empty spot in the team, an expert on biological weapons.

"Tails, I heard that Tango squad an has extra trooper that's a bio-specialist," Sonic suggested. "They said she was a sergeant major, and about your age too." He started laughing softly.

"Sonic, we're looking for a new team mate, not setting me up on a blind date," Tails said. " uh, so what's her name." He started to blush a little and laughed a bit.

"I don't know. They just call her The Kid."

One hour later...

"Hey Jake, It's Tails," he said.

"Oh hello Tails."

"I heard you've got an extra trooper on your squad."

"Yeah, and you need one. The Kid is getting prepped for the battle."

"Send her to my ship, she's getting a team transfer."

"Roger that, ETA, 3 hours 50 minutes."

"Got it Jake. Thanks." The com screen went black and Tails started getting stretched out before the mission. He could feel something was going to happen tonight. Something really good and really something bad. He wanted to be ready for both, whatever the events were.

3 hours and 50 minutes later...

"Sierra team, get ready to drop in ten minutes," Tails yelled over the intercom. "Damn it where's The Kid?" Just then he heard a Pelican drop ship enter the Blue Typhoon's hanger and ran to meet it.

The Kid hopped off the Pelican in full armor with her helmet on. She was about 4' 6'', same as Tails. She had a silenced M6-S magnum, a silenced M-10 SMG, the BFG 9000, and her custom poison gas grenades.

Tails walked in just as she got off. "Hello I am lieutenant Miles Prower. I'm your new C.O., but don't worry. Sierra team's members aren't total dicks to new team mates like other squads are."

"Thank you sir. It's an honor to serve on Sierra team," she said.

In their pods Tails went over the battle plans again as they dropped.

2 hours later...

The Kid had already gotten into some trouble. She was being chased by an enemy Ghost land speeder. It accelerated to about 90 mph and hit her, sending her flying 5 feet in the air. She landed with a thud. There was a sharp pain running through her leg and when she looked at it, it was bent the wrong way at the knee. The Ghost turned around to finish her but she drew her magnum and fired one round in between the grunt's eyes. She cried for help as a Brute Chopper got lined up to run her down.

It was about to hit The Kid when something grabbed her from the side and carried her away. Tails had just saved her life. As he was running into the forest a few meters away, he looked down to ask The Kid if she was alright. Her visor tint had turned of, adjusting to the darkness. Tails stared in amazement.

"Cosmo?"

"Tails?" He wasn't looking ahead of himself and got clothes lined on a tree branch, flipping him backwards. He quickly stood up. "Cosmo, is that really you," he asked.

"Yes, Tails. Thank you for saving me." She tried to stand, but fell. Tails caught her and hugged her tight. Cosmo started to cry. "Tails I missed you so much."

"It's ok, Cosmo. Cry all you want because I'll always be here for you," he said trying to calm her down even though he was about to break down in tears of relief.

After a few minutes, Tails picked up Cosmo and began flying back to the rally point. "Sonic, This is Tails. Cosmo and I are heading back to your position, over."

"Copy tha-, Wait. Cosmo? What the hell are you talking about," Sonic asked.

"Long story. I'll tell ya later."

"Hi Sonic," Cosmo yelled into her headset.

"It's damn good to hear your voice again, Cosmo," He said as a plasma bolt shot past his head. "Shit! Gotta go Tails."

Tails got tired of flying and started running again. He didn't see a Brute Chieftain come up beside him and grab his right arm. Cosmo fell and hit her broken knee on a rock. Tails and the Brute pulled away from each other at the same time. He felt a pop and fell backwards. Cosmo looked at him and screamed in horror. Tails looked at her then at his arm. It was still in the Brute's hand. Cosmo picked up her BFG 9000 and fired at the Chieftain. The weapon emitted a green light and the creature disintegrated as the blast hit it.

Tails was loosing blood fast and it was affecting his breathing and sight. "Amy, I... need... help. Send a medical transp-." Tails blacked out mid sentence.

"Amy, Tails just got his arm torn off by a Brute and is unconscious and I got hit by a Ghost and broke my leg. We need help as soon as possible!"

"Who are you and why are you using Tails' headset?"

"It's The Kid."

"What's your name!"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize your best friend."

"Cosmo?"

"Yes! Now shut the hell up and send that transport, damn it!"

Tails woke up the next day with a mechanical arm. Cosmo was sitting by his side with a brace on her leg. "Thanks Cosmo. You saved my life." He sat up and held her. She looked into his eyes and softly kissed him.

"Tails, I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm just happy you're back, Cosmo."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (2560 April 2)

A lot happened 2 years ago. Tails became a lieutenant, leader of Sierra team, got his arm ripped off, and was reunited with his best friend, Cosmo. They spent almost all of their time together. Training, shooting, talking... everything but sleeping together. (Well duh. Tails is only 15 years old, Cosmo's 14)

Sierra team was on a mission to invade a rebel fortification and steal their battle plans.

"Sniper! Keep your heads down," Tails yelled. Cosmo went prone just as a .50 caliber bullet grazed the top of her helmet. "You alright, Cosmo?"

"Yeah, Tails. I'm fine." Nobody saw her blushing through her helmet's visor. Tails pressed a button on his robotic arm, watched the wrist expand, the hand fold back inside, and reveal a special, small semi-automatic version of the BFG9000. He fired in the sniper's general direction and watched the rebel melt. Hundreds more approached from the front with sub machine guns and flamethrowers. Cosmo, being a plant, hated fire, went to her knees and powered up the phase shield pack that Tails made for her.

"Damn this is gonna be fun," Sonic said as he ran in circles around the rebels. Many of them became dizzy and fell as Sonic came in to his vortex and sliced them with his chainsaw. He is very dangerous with it when he runs at full speed: now 900mph.

"Nice work Sonic. Sierra team, lets move out," Tails said calmly. They ran to a wall of rocks about half a klick away from the base. "OK, here's what we'll do..." Tails was cut off by a loud bang. He turned around and saw the enemy base burning. Then they all looked up and saw a large battleship flying above them. It wasn't UNSC, Covenant, or Rebel. It was certainly not the Blue Typhoon. A group of pods fell from the ship and landed behind Sierra team. Cosmo knew exactly what it was, but she was too scared to say or do anything. Out of the pods stepped 5 robotic creatures with elongated heads, sharp claws, and big green glowing eyes. Tails instinctively stepped in front of Cosmo, with his arm cannon aimed directly at the robots.

"Oh you gotta be shittin' me," Knuckles said.

One of things looked at them and said, "By order of Dark Oak, surrender and die." It raised its ray gun to Tails.

"Um excuse me, robo-thing. Don't you mean surrender... OR DIE," Sonic said.

"No. I mean Surrender and your death will be quick and less painful."

"Oh yeah," Cosmo interrupted. "Tell Dark Oak he can go blow it out his ass!" (My friend's favorite thing to say.)

"Vocal signature recognized. Princess Cosmo Seedarian, you will be first to die."

Amy ran at them with her new gravity hammer and swung as hard as she could. "Suck it Metarex!" It shattered and went flying. Cosmo punched into the ground and vines came up under the Metarex, ripping two of them apart, then she kicked one's head off, and tore out the power core of the last one.

"Wow! The way she fights, I would have never guessed she was a princess," Tails said to himself.

"This mission is f#cked up beyond all recognition. We gotta go, Tails," Sonic advised.

"Got it. Sierra team, lets get the hell outta here," Tails ordered.

"Roger that. Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported the team to the briefing room of the Blue Typhoon.

"Good work team. Not quite what we expected though," Tails said. "So what's next?"

"I think we should run in and drop all them Meta-shits and have a party," Sonic said.

"Very funny Sonic. We all know how strong they are, we need a coordinated, multiple front, all out assault on their lead base. If just the six of us go in, it would be a suicide mission. Are you trying to get us all killed," Cosmo yelled. She ran off to her room crying. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

"What the hell did I do," Sonic asked.

They all shrugged and continued with their planning.

Three hours later...

"Why are the Metarex after me? What did I do?" Cosmo couldn't sleep and it was1:30 AM. She heard a metal-on-metal knock at the door. "Come in Tails."

"How did you know it was me," he asked, opening the door.

"Metal arm. You're still right handed ya know."

"Oh yeah. You sounded pretty upset with Sonic. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wish he didn't think this war was some big game."

"He really doesn't. That's just his way of dealing with it."

"Oh. I never really thought of it like that."

"It's no problem. I've just got one question Cosmo. Why didn't you ever tell any of us that you are a princess?"

"I don't know. I just didn't think anyone gave a damn about royalty these days. Ya know, equal rights for everyone and all that."

"You're right. It doesn't really matter if you're a princess... I'd love you anyway."

"Thanks Tails."

Tails walked over to her bed, kissed her, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, short chapter.

Chapter 6 (2561, April 18)

It was 2:15 AM. Tails couldn't sleep because he was too busy thinking about his plan for Cosmo's birthday. She was turning 16 tomorrow, so she could legally drive a Warthog LRV, even though she already did anyway.

Cosmo woke up at six o'clock like she normally does, had breakfast, and went to the shooting range. As she was reloading her SMG, Sonic's voice came over the base intercom. "Sierra team, report to the mess hall." Cosmo, being on the other side of the base, was the last one to arrive. All the lights were off when she walked in. "What's going on with the power," she asked herself. Suddenly Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic popped out from under a table. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY COSMO!"

Cosmo nearly jumped through the ceiling. After a few minutes of talking, Tails, Sonic, and Shadow stepped onto the raised platform in the back of the room and played some of Cosmo's favorite songs starting with 'Unknown Soldier'. After about half an hour of rock, Cosmo joined Tails for 'The Last Night' and 'Hero'.

"Alright, who's up for some cake," Tails asked. After the cake and ice cream were given out, no one was allowed to eat until Cosmo did, (as is tradition at my school). "Yes, coconut cake! And lemon ice cream, you guys are the best," Cosmo said happily. When they were all done eating it was time to open presents. Tails became very nervous. He had a secret gift of his own that he didn't even let Sonic in on. The first thing Cosmo opened was a small rail gun rifle from Shadow. Then a cotton candy machine from Amy and Sonic. And last but not least, DOOM, DOOM 2, DOOM 3, and DOOM 3 Resurrection of Evil all for XBOX 360 from Knuckles and Tails.

"OK, this is it," Tails said to himself.

"Hey Tails. What are you doing," Cosmo asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the party. How about you?"

"I was talking to Amy but she went to the bathroom."

"So, what are you planning on doing tonight?"

"I think I'll try out my new rail gun. Then I'm gonna whoop your butt in a deathmatch on each DOOM game... and eat cotton candy at the same time. You look nervous, Tails. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well you know, we've been friends for what, 8 years now. And the Fall of the Metarex only made our relationship stronger."

"Of course. And these past few years have been the best in my life."

"It's just like I told you while we were singing up there an hour ago. This is the last night you'll spend alone." Tails always quotes relevant songs when he can't think of what to say. Cosmo just realized what he was trying to do. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, knelt down, took a deep breath and asked the one question that would change their lives forever. "Cosmo, will you marry me?"

Cosmo nearly started to cry out of sheer joy. "Yes!"

Tails stood up, hugged her tight, and kissed her. Sonic overheard the whole conversation and almost choked on his slice of cake.

Suddenly, the combat alarm went off. "You know the music people, time to dance," Tails said, still holding Cosmo.

A familiar voice spoke over the intercom. "Take the day off Sierra team. Delta's got it," said Gunnery Sergeant Eddie Buck.

"Great, thanks Buck."

Later that night...

"Wow, I suck at this," Tails said. Cosmo was fulfilling her promise. She beat Tails in DOOM, DOOM2,and DOOM3. Even Tails' chaingun was no match for Cosmo with the Soulcube. In the last match of the night Sonic came in to watch and Tails was ahead by 1 kill in DOOM3 Resurrection of Evil. Cosmo slowed time with The Artifact and nailed Tails with the BFG 9000. The game was tied until Tails fell off of a bridge while trying to dodge a rocket. Falling off the bridge didn't end the game, but Tails landing on one of Cosmo's trip mines did. She and Sonic started laughing. "Sonic, do you want to play," Tails asked.

"Why? Don't wanna get beat by a girl again."

"Straight flush. I won all four games just like I said I would," Cosmo said shoving the last piece of cotton candy in her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Loadout = standard weapons of a unit class

L.Z.= landing zone

Chapter 7 (2562 August 1)

It was 2:15 in the morning. Tails and Cosmo were still asleep when Sonic busted through the door in full armor.

"Guys, wake up! Those Covenant bastards finally did it! They've invaded Mobius!"

"What! Oh come on," Tails yelled. Now Cosmo was awake. The two of them stepped into small pods in the back of their room and came out 60 seconds later in ODST combat armor. Tails and Cosmo ran to the armory as fast as they could.

"Cosmo, where are our weapons," Tails asked franticly.

"I don't know!"

Suddenly Shadow appeared next to Tails. "Guys. Sonic already put your loadout in the pods."

"Oh. Thank you Shadow," Cosmo said in relief.

After 15 minutes, Sierra Team was on the ground in a hot L.Z. There were dead marines everywhere. Metarex and Covenant forces were surrounding them.

"Hey you big hair ball. Eat 12-gauge," Knuckles yelled as he blew off a brutes head. A nearby Metarex fired at Knuckles and hit his hand. "OW SHIT! It shot my damn finger off."

Sonic noticed Knuckles was missing a finger, revved up his chainsaw, and cut the robotic soldier in half. "Amy get over here! We need a med kit!"

"Got it! Cover me!"

"Sonic, take everyone back to the rally point. Cosmo and I are gonna do some quick recon," Tails said.

"Got it. You two come back in one piece, alright."

"Don't worry. We'll be back in 30 mikes."

"And if you're not?"

"Then we will be back in 31," Cosmo said confidently.

During their scouting mission, they encountered heavy Covenant and Metarex resistance. Tails and Cosmo were pinned down behind some sandbags. The only weapons that had any effect were the BFG9000 and Tails' arm cannon.

"Shit! This is useless," Tails yelled over the gunshots.

"Tails, what are we going to do?"

"I have a plan. I'm gonna go all out on these jackasses. Cosmo, I need you to go back to the rally point and get the others."

"No, Tails! I won't let you make the same sacrifice that I made 9 years ago!"

"I'm not asking Cosmo. That's a direct order. I'll be fine by myself for a while."

"Tails, you're not invincible! You're not gonna be able to survive everything!"

Now it was Tails' turn to yell. But he didn't want to. "Damn it Cosmo! Just believe in me!"

Cosmo started to cry. Tails never yelled at her before. She hit him in the face and started running back to the rally point. Tails went berserk on the aliens killing every last one of them with his bare hands.

"Cosmo, where's Tails," Sonic asked.

"On a killing spree," she said.

The speakers on the base turned on. "All units, this is Colonel Taylor. Evac the area. We're dropping a tactical nuke."

The rest of Sierra team got in a pelican to look for Tails.

Shadow used the scope of his sniper rifle as a pair of binoculars. The rest of them turned their night vision VISR targeting system to find their C.O. "Guys, look! I see him," Amy called out. Tails was standing behind an injured Metarex that was on its knees pleading for mercy. The business end of the fox's magnum was against the back of the robots head.

This was all he said before he pulled the trigger.

"And shepherds we shall be,

For thee my Lord for thee,

The power hath descended forth from thy hand,

That our feet may swiftly carry out thy command,

So we shall flow a river forth to thee,

And teeming with souls shall it ever be,

In nomine Patri, et Filii, et spiritus sancti."

(Prayer from The Boondock Saints)

He saw the pelican and flew into the troop bay and fell flat on his face from exhaustion. Cosmo ran to him and dragged him to one of the seats (which was extremely hard for her because he weighed about 120 pounds with his mechanical arm, 620 pounds with armor). Tails sat up slowly and hugged her with the only real arm he had left. His robotic arm completely shut itself down from overuse. That was the first and only fight Tails and Cosmo ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Final (2563 October 30)

It was 1:03 in the morning. Tails has been up since 4:00A.M. the previous day, modifying Cosmo's poison gas grenades and his own arm. "Damn I'm tired," he said to himself. He put the grenades in an ammo pouch, reconnected his arm, and went to his room where he expected to see Cosmo laying in bed playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. She wasn't there. "Cosmo, where are you," he called out.

A small voice came from the bathroom. "I'm in here, Tails."

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm hurling my guts out."

He noticed that her XBOX 360 controller turned off to save power. "How long have you been in there?"

"About half an hour." After another five minutes, she came out of the bathroom. Her face was as pale as snow.

"Are you sure you can come with us to that Metarex base?"

"I'll go even if I can't! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Alright. If you say so."

"I do say so. Come on, lets go to bed," she said as she turned off her XBOX. Tails walked her over to their bed and she fell asleep in seconds.

The next day...

Cosmo woke up in a burning Pelican with a bad headache. She saw the rest of her squad shooting nonstop at the advancing Metarex forces. Knuckles saw her inside the drop ship and ran to her, giving her a magnum.

"Cosmo! Take this and stay down," Knuckles yelled. As he turned around to start shooting again, a sniper bullet penetrated his helmet, killing him instantly.

"Tails! Knuckles is down," she screamed.

"Shit! Amy get over here," he ordered.

Amy crouched down and examined Knuckles. "I'm sorry Tails. He's dead. 50-caliber went right through his brain. He didn't feel a thing."

"Oh come on! Why Knuckles? Why now when we need him the most? You robotic pieces of shit!" Tails was yelling so loud it made his ears hurt.

"You damn Metarex! I'll kill every last one of you bastards," Cosmo cried.

"Those mother F*CKERS!" That was all Shadow could say.

"Now I'm pissed!" And Sonic had every right to be. He started pulling off countless head shots with his assault rifle. Shadow took aim, fired, and took out 3 Metarex with one shot.

After 3 hours of fighting, they finally made it to the Metarex stronghold. Sierra team was met by a deep, cold voice that they new all too well. "Ah, ODST Sierra team. The biggest pain in the ass in the galaxy," Dark Oak said calmly. He did not have his armor because it was destroyed during the fall.

"Yeah! Well how do you think we feel, you cold-hearted, low-life, son of a bitch?"

"Cosmo, my stubborn little girl. You should have learned by now, not to speak to me like that." He was about to slap her across the face when Tails grabbed his wrist.

"If you ever...EVER lay a hand on her, I'll kill you on the spot!" The heavy metal door shut. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy could not get in to help them.

"So Cosmo. You still trust this flesh and blood creature. I knew you were stupid but that is insane."

"I married him because I love him. If you can't accept that, your the insane one! Not me!"

"Bold words indeed. Can you back them up?" Dark Oak punched Tails in the stomach, took his combat knife, and stabbed Cosmo in the chest. This time there will be no interruptions. You die today." He was about to shoot Cosmo, but Tails jumped up and tackled him.

"Are you deaf you dumb shit? I told you, if you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

Dark Oak quickly turned himself over on top of Tails and started beating him. Cosmo slowly opened her eyes and saw Tails being pulverized. She saw her own father beating him to death. And she saw the knife sticking out of her chest. She touched it and an ungodly amount of pain rushed through her body, but she was too weak to scream. "Fight through the pain you big baby," she told herself. She grabbed the knife, and started to pull, which made her start coughing up blood. The Knife was stabbed into her left lung barely missing her heart. Voices started rushing through her mind.

"You have the power to stop Dark Oak once and for all, Cosmo."

"Mom?"

"Come on baby sister. You can do it."

"Galaxina?"

"Only you can pull this off girl."

"Knuckles?"

"Trooper 285. You are by far the best ODST I have ever fought beside. Pull through kid."

"Master Chief?"

"Do not give in to pain, Cosmo! Kill Dark Oak and have your revenge for all the pain he has caused you. And remember, as long as you live, Cosmo, you will always be as a little sister to me, even if you are not a Russian."

"Demitri."

Suddenly the voices stopped. Cosmo summoned all of her remaining strength and slowly pulled the knife out of her body. She flipped it around so she was holding the blade with only her thumb and forefinger. "Hey dad." Dark Oak stopped hitting Tails and looked up. "Go to hell." Cosmo threw the knife and it stuck between his eyes. Dark oak fell limp next to Tails. Cosmo's eyes shut slowly.

The next day...

Tails was sitting in the infirmary. He wasn't hurt bad. To him, Dark Oak punched like a girl.

"Tails."

"Oh, hey Amy," he said quietly.

"You can go and see Cosmo now."

"Thanks."

Cosmo was laying in a hospital bed with a breathing tube going into her chest, a heart rate monitor, and a feeding tube. Tails hated seeing her like this but at least she's alive. "Cosmo, if you can here me, thank you for saving me. I really owe you one. I love you." He slowly walked out of the room."Amy, is Cosmo going to survive?"

"She will be fine. She should wake up by 2:00 tomorrow morning. But..."

"What?"

"Tails, I don't know if she told you or if she even knows, but..."

"But, what? Tell me."

"Tails," she took a deep breath. "Cosmo is pregnant."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
